1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to an electronic device including an interposer. More particularly, the disclosure relates to an electronic device including an interposer, which can reduce an area of a printed circuit board (PCB) by inserting the interposer, in which a space for mounting via and components therein is formed, between a first circuit board and a second circuit board and by laminating the first circuit board and the second circuit board, and can secure a battery extension space of the electronic device as large as the reduced area of the PCB.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic device, such as a portable terminal, is required to be miniaturized and to have multiple functions. For this, the electronic device includes a printed circuit board (PCB) on which various components are mounted (e.g., PCB, printed board assembly (PBA), and flexible printed circuit board (FPCB)).
The PCB may include a processor, a memory, a camera, a broadcast receiver module, and a communication module, which are necessary in the electronic device (e.g., a smart phone). The PCB may include circuit interconnects for connecting a plurality of electronic components mounted thereon.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the disclosure.